


God dammit, I'm in love with him.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo Ashton pensando en Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God dammit, I'm in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Estoy traduciendo el one shot lashton que publiqué aquí (no hay mucha gente que lea a esta pareja en español) y también estoy trabajando en más fics, pero como tengo esto muy abandonado, pues subo esta historia, que es tan corta que no se le puede ni llamar one shot.  
> Es algo que escribí hace mucho tiempo y tenía por ahí guardado, así que si a alguien que sepa español y le gusta el lashton le apetece leer algo empalagoso y corto, aquí os lo dejo.  
> Espero que os guste xx

Veo como llega corriendo a la piscina, casi se cae al resbalar con las baldosas mojadas y me encanta la cara de susto que pone, con los ojos muy abiertos, torciendo la boca hacia un lado y con las cejas levantadas; me recuerda a la vez que visitamos a mi madre en una semana de vacaciones, cuando escuchamos su voz por el pasillo, acercándose cada vez más a mi habitación, gritando si tenía ropa sucia, que iba a poner la lavadora, esa misma expresión cruzó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que mi madre estaba a punto de entrar y le iba a ver sentado en mi regazo con nada más encima que sus boxers de pingüinos.

 

Coge el flotador rosa gigante y salta a la piscina con un grito ridículo y sonrío al pensar que es el mismo grito que suelta cuando me persigue por el tourbus con la espada láser de juguete, declarándome la guerra; es ese grito que, en cuanto sale de sus labios, sé que sea lo que sea lo que estamos haciendo, acabará en una pelea de cosquillas, él debajo de mi cuerpo, colorado de tanto reírse, quejándose de que le duele la barriga, pidiéndome que por favor pare ya, que se rinde.

 

Empieza una pelea por el flotador con Michael y Calum y sus carcajadas lo inundan todo, como esas noches que pasamos los cuatro juntos en el salón de nuestro apartamento en Los Angeles, solo iluminado por las dos lámparas encendidas, las guitarras apartadas en una esquina del cuarto, papeles y lápices esparcidos por la mesa tras una tarde de nuevas canciones inacabadas, contando chistes sin sentido, recordando anécdotas del tour entre Coca-Colas y chetos, con su cuerpo al lado del mío debajo de la manta de lana que siempre descansa en el respaldo del sofá en el que estamos sentados, con nuestras piernas enredadas, su calor y su olor envolviéndome.

\- ¿Y esas marcas, Lukey? 

Calum, tras ganar la pelea por el flotador, se le acerca flotando tumbado en él, impulsándose con la manos. Levanta un brazo y señala su cuello.

\- Una buena noche, eh- grita Michael.

Él no contesta, solo se muerde el labio intentando contener una sonrisa avergonzada y su cara enrogece, y sé que al verle estoy sonriendo todo lo que puedo llegar a sonreír y que los dos hoyuelos han aparecido en mis mejillas. El día que por fin se atrevió a confesarme lo que sentía por mí, cuando le contesté que llevaba tiempo sintiéndome de la misma manera, esa sonrisa tímida de felicidad contenida apareció en sus labios, la misma sonrisa que se instaló en su cara cuando le dije que le quería por primera vez.

 

Sale de la piscina y me fijo en su pelo despeinado mojado, gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel pálida y flahes de nuestra primera vez invaden mi mente; un día en un hotel de una cuidad cualquiera, después de un concierto con lleno absoluto; el agua caliente de la ducha cayendo sobre mi cabeza, consiguiendo que me relaje; la cortina de la ducha apartándose para revelar a un Luke totalmente desnudo y muerto de vergüenza.

 

Siento como mis mejillas se calientan y no puedo apartar la mirada de ese chico rubio con el que llevo compartiendo mi vida los últimos meses. 

 

Y es ahí cuando me mira, sus ojos encuentran los míos y su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa traviesa. Es ahí cuando sé que sabe exáctamente lo que estoy pensando. Es ahí cuando sé que él está recordando exáctamente lo mismo. 

El momento en sus manos temblorosas se apoyaron en mis mejillas llega a mi mente. Mis dedos enredándose en la tela de su camiseta, acercándolo a mí lo suficiente como para que mi nariz roce la suya. Sus manos acariciando mi cara con nerviosismo hasta enredarse en mi pelo. El escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda en cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos por primera vez.

 

No puedo evitar sonreír, bajar la mirada clavándola en el suelo y susurrar sin apenas darme cuenta: 

\- Joder, estoy enamorado de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Volveré pronto con más lashton :3


End file.
